Zaunig
Character Theme Summary A boy was born- no, "reincarnated" from his place above. He wasn't poor, nor rich. He was simply a commoner. A commoner without Aura. When the boy grew up, he wanted to explore the world, and have fun. There was no ulterior motive, no tragic backstory. Simply, enjoy life. And so he did. Eventually, he remembered his origin. Instead of being surprised or perplexed though, the boy continued on like he always had, filling his own meaning to life, and spreading life to others. Appearance and Personality Zaunig's appearance differs from person to person, but he usually has messy, not that long raven hair with glowing cyan eyes. His "battle attire" consists of a dark blue fedora (Which somehow is able to stick on his head throughout an entire fight), with the same colored trench coat and dark gray soft, loose jeans. His casual attire, which he uses the most, is simply a t-shirt (usually with funny pictures, memes, etc, or just plain dark blue), black jogging pants, and any colored slippers. Sometimes he would wear a gray sweater or black sneakers. Most of Zaunig's personality at first glance is well, bubbly. He's always carefree, cheerful, and sometimes seems ignorant or dense. He may seem to be serious in one moment, but make jokes at random, or play pranks just for his own amusement the next. In reality though, his actions always subtly affect the situation. His seriousness always makes sense in context, his jokes always have meaning, being used to inflict a certain emotion, and his pranks never go overboard, but just enough to make it enjoyable for both sides. Even though he can do practically anything he wants, he still helps people and respects anyone he meets. Wherever he goes, he makes everyone happy, and maybe even change them for the better. Zaunig would never take most of his fights seriously, and they usually end up in either a K.O, or when the other stops fighting for whatever reason. Zaunig never truly kills and instead resorts to even befriending the enemy. Zaunig is an epitome, a symbol of creating your own meaning to life. In Zaunig's case, his meaning to life is, well... to breathe life. Personal Stats Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: Unknown Weight: ?? Height: 5'6 ft Likes: Playing pranks, sweets, cleanliness, trying your hardest, soft things, any type of game, reading Dislikes: Tight clothing (On him only, not on others) Laterality: '''Ambidextrous (Right-handed and left-handed) '''Eye Color: Glowing Cyan Blue Hair Color: Raven Black Hobbies: Playing pranks, reading, laying on a grassy field or in a forest in peace Values: Simply enjoy life Status: Alive and active (Doing what he usually does: prank, eat, "fight", -insert one of the things he likes here-, go do the same thing in other verses and dimensions, sleep, repeat) Affiliation: Unknown Previous Affiliation: Unknown Alignment: 'Chaotic Good 'MBTI: INFJ Color Identity: Dark Blue Extra Music: * Cheerful Challenge (Fight against Zaunig) * Stronger Monsters Remix (Alternate fight theme) * Bad Apple | Epic Rock Cover (Alternate fight theme #2) * Darker, Darker, Yet Darker (Triple Remix)(Fight against an "angry" Zaunig) * Date (Casual Zaunig) Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, possibly at least 1-B at "full-power", Varies when he's not serious Name: Zaunig Origin: [[War on Gyrohem|'Gyrohem (Verse)']] Gender: Male, or at least, usually depicted as male Age: Unknown, likely beyond the concept Classification: Reincarnated Deity, Professional Troll (Self proclaimed) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman EnduranceAura,' [[Aura|'Aura Manipulation]] (Can manipulate Aura to their will),' [[Reality Warping|'High level Reality Manipulation]] (via "Willpower"),' 'Absolute Probability Manipulation '''(via "Willpower". His favorite ability), Absolute Mind Manipulation (via "Willpower". He can do this on anyone, even himself so that he wouldn't get bored), Pocket Reality Manipulation' (via "Willpower")',' '''Universe Creation/Multiverse Creation' (via "Willpower"), Shapeshifting, Space-Time Manipulation '''(Type 2 on a Multiversal scale),' [[Time Manipulation|'Time Manipulation']] (via "Willpower")',' 'Acausality,' [[Conceptual Manipulation|'Concept Manipulation']]',' 'Soul Manipulation' (via "Willpower")',' 'Resurrection (To himself and any other being),' [[Resistance|'All Types of Resistance/Full Hax Resistance']] (via "Willpower". Clarification on the ability here)',' '''Perfect Hax Nullification/Negation' (via "Willpower"),''' '''can adjust their stats to be always equal or above the opponent(s), Pain Negation, can turn one's sins against them '''(via "Willpower"), immune to being copied in any way, Telepathy, True Flight, Existence Erasure, being able to breathe in space, a vacuum, and underwater, Enhanced Senses,' 'High Godly Regeneration' (via "Willpower")',' 'Power/Hax Destruction (via "Willpower"), All Types of Weapon Mastery, Perfect Precognition, Perfect Clairvoyance, Sealing, All Types of Teleportation/Meta Teleportation (via "Willpower"), Nigh-Omnipresence, Invisibility' (via "Willpower"), [[Attack Reflection|'Attack Reflection']]', Durability Negation, '''Immortality (type 5), Perfect Memory, possible Nigh-Omniscience, 4th Wall Awareness '''(via "Willpower"), Paradox Manipulation (via "Willpower"), Boundary Manipulation' (via "Willpower"), '''likely much more' (Stated he could just think he wants a certain power, and he'll have that power) Attack Potency: Unknown, possibly at least Hyperverse level at "full-power"'' (Was able to fight the Core ''much longer than Linx Rifelson. Deities, beings of nearly infinite-dimensions, fear him), Varies when he's not serious (Always boosts his stats to be just slightly above the enemy(s). Said to be able to defeat (not kill) everyone on Gyrohem at once if the Core wasn't around if he was only slightly'' serious) 'Speed:' '''Unknown', possibly Nigh-Omnipresent at "full-power" (One of the few beings capable of keeping up with the Core at its max speed), Varies when he's not serious Lifting Strength: Possibly Immeasurable at "full-power", Varies when he's not serious Striking Strength: Unknown, possibly at least Hyperversal at "full-power", Varies when he's not serious Durability: Unknown, possibly at least Hyperverse level at "full-power"' '(Zaunig was never shown with any real damage, but he was eventually defeated by the Core. Regeneration, resurrection, probability manipulation, and full hax resistance makes him nearly impossible to kill), Unknown 'when he's not serious (Whenever he's not serious, he seems to get knocked out and thrown around quite easily, though, he seems to do it purposely to give the enemy a sense of winning) 'Stamina: Unknown, possibly Immeasurable at "full-power", seems to vary when he's not serious Range: Unknown, possibly Hyperversal at "full-power". Extended melee reach with his cane. Standard Equipment: Zun (his cane) Intelligence: Surprisingly a Supergenius (Outsmarted Note in every single one of their "fights". His advice and way of talking influences beings who even have mental/influence resistance). Possibly Nigh-Omniscient (It was said that if him and the Core played Rok (Gyrohem's equivalent of Shiritori), or any other mind game, it would always end up being either inconclusive, or exactly 50/50. He can name most, but not all of the Core's abilities). Weaknesses: Zaunig doesn't take most of his fights seriously (Though, the only fight he's even lost was against the Core. When he was defeated though, he was happy. Happy that someone finally defeated him), and is really cocky. He can get knocked out or become distracted rather easily if he's not taking the fight seriously via a surprise attack. Standard Equipment Zun: 'A simple walking cane. The handle is a goldish color, whereas the main part is dark red. Surprisingly, it never broke in any of his bigger fights. Notable Attacks and Techniques '"Willpower": '''An ability that manifests the user's "will" into anything they want. The stronger their "will" is, the more you can do with this ability. All Supernaturals use it to an extent, but only a small percent of Gyrohem's population can fully master it. Zaunig's "Willpower" is unique, as he did not obtain such power from the Core, but from a being higher than the Core itself. It is said that his Willpower exceeds all on Gyrohem, even Kiir's. With this ability, he can do nearly anything. Here is a list of powers/techniques he can do with Willpower that he's shown to do commonly: * Can bend reality to his will in a nearly infinite dimensional scale * Perfectly control probability to his will, even if the probability of achieving that certain thing is impossible by all means (0%). He can nearly do anything with this ability, from making the probability he'd be stronger than a certain opponent to 100%, to making the probability of having anything he wants to 100%. The only limitation to this ability is that he cannot change the probability of anything that's a dimension above him, or if someone has a similar ability to this. ** His forte and favorite to use. Every Deity has an ability blessed by the embodiments. This is the ability that was blessed upon Zaunig. It is unknown as to which embodiment blessed him. * Perfectly manipulate anyone's mind ** Even on himself. * Summon anything he wants from his mind * Can control any concept he likes on a near infinite-dimensional scale * Manipulate anyone's soul or anything that has a "form", even beings of near infinite amount of dimensions * Has resistance against anything/anything that could potentially harm him/others * Negate any type of hax/anything that could potentially harm him/others * Turn one's sins against them ** Whenever someone that committed a sin, any sin, even a tiny one, attacks Zaunig, their attack will instead inflict pain upon them, physical, mental, or any other way of attack. The pain of the damage depends on how sinful the opponent is. It ranges from how much damage the attack originally did to infinitely more painful than the original attack. This attack can be turned on or off. * Permanently remove one's power or hax ** The power he removes cannot be learned or obtained back, no matter what. Only Zaunig himself can restore the power. * Is able to resurrect himself and any other being(s) * Regenerate from being erased from existence * Go completely invisible to anyone in a nearly infinite amount of dimensions * Is able to teleport anywhere, even to abstract locations such as "nowhere" or a completely different Hyperverse * Knows of the "4th wall" ** This includes knowing of the Collection of Mer. * Able to manipulate paradoxes * Control boundaries, such as achieving the impossible, or possibly achieving anything he wants/having near to no limits * Likely much more (Has stated he could just think he wants a certain power, he'll have that power) Feats *Fought against the Core longer than Linx Rifelson did, and only fought it because he wanted to be entertained and have a challenge, though, Zaunig was actually very serious in this fight. *The Core acknowledges Zaunig as a full on threat to Gyrohem, and the Aethur. *Outsmarted Note on numerous occasions. *Fought Linx Rifelson in Final Form Ultimate without being serious to a draw. *Is feared by Deities, beings of nearly infinite dimensions. Other '''Notable Victories: Note (Gyrohem) (Note: This wasn't really a "fight" per say, more like playing games such as chess or discussing different topics, which Zaunig won all ''the time, one way or another) '''Notable Losses:' The Core (Gyrohem) Inconclusive Matches: Linx Rifelson (Gyrohem) (Note: Zaunig wasn't serious in his fight, and Linx was in Final Form Ultimate. They both were knocked out in the end) Hatoshi (Worlds Beyond) Hatoshi's Profile (Note: Full power Zaunig vs Semi Serious Hatoshi) Trivia * Zaunig never tells a lie, but he tells half-truths. * One of Zaunig's favorite things to do is read. * Zaunig is not from Gyrohem, but instead created by a being with even greater power than the Core. * Zaunig's "Willpower" is different than Aura "Willpower", but it works practically the same way, just without Aura. * Zaunig is sometimes called "Mr. Overreactor", or "The Handyman". * Zaunig once said he would be a great English or Philosophy/Psychology teacher. * Zaunig talks to himself quite often for no apparent reason. * Dispite the fancy "battle attire", Zaunig is in no way sophisticated or has manners, opposite in-fact. He just wears it because it makes him look 'cool'. * Zaunig doesn't believe his "blessing" to be useful, as he believes in hard work. Usually, he rarely shows them to the public and simply goes about with his life (which is doing pranks). * Zaunig (suprisingly) loves peace time and being alone. Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Reality Warpers Category:Aura Users Category:Probability Users Category:Mind Users Category:Time Users Category:Concept Users Category:Soul Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Immortal Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Hax Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Space-Time Manipulation Users Category:Gyrohem Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Boundary Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Omniscient Category:Geniuses Category:Omnipresent Category:Seal Users